


What could they have done?

by AvaloneGrey



Series: Feelings That Match Your Surroundings [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (not really) - Freeform, Character Death, Death, Feels, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, M/M, Major Character(s) death, Sad, Vague, ded boi, hints of slash, like its really vague guys, somewhat poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 08:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10459920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaloneGrey/pseuds/AvaloneGrey
Summary: Their family had gone, and they would not see them again in this life.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rktheo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rktheo/gifts), [lamuexte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamuexte/gifts).



> ...I'm sorry...  
> This has no beta and was written in the middle of the night, so read at your own risk.

It was a quiet night, still, and slightly chilly. It warned the citizens to stay away from its beams, but thirteen teens ignored its warning. They skipped, ran, and jumped; laughing about their achievements and fails.

Hinata in particular was happy, “-and you went _whah_ and I went _zoom_ and then Asahi was like _smash_!”

Nishinoya nodded enthusiastically and punched Asahi in the arm, startling the meek teen. “Don't you think my Rolling Thunder saved the day?”

Even though Asahi smiled slightly through his nervous expression and Hinata’s awed face could be seen radiating happiness over his recieve, when Tsukishima snorted with a roll of his eyes, Nishinoya growled and pounced on the first year, giving him a noogie. Tanaka slid up next to Yamaguchi when the younger boy went to open his mouth, and pulled the brown haired teen into a dance. Their crazy movements distracted the entire team and many of them paused to turn around and laugh at the picture they made.

 _They were happy._  
_They were flying._

The lights began to shine brightly on the duos and the first years ahead. Suga looked around confused.

_What could be causing that light?_

He looked to the right, down the street, and began to look panicked. The vice captain ran forward and pushed the group ahead away from their standing place on the worn road, making them all tumble down. There was a loud smash and a choked off scream, that sent chills down their spines. They looked confused for a moment before they saw what had happened.

On the ground lay three crumpled forms. Bent and seeping blood they lay. All stood in shock staring at their mother, baby and older brother. Kageyama was the first to snap out of his stupor, and he rushed over to the red spattered ground, quickly joined by Daichi and Tanaka. They each picked up their beloved who were taking gasping broken breaths.

“I- I-,” Kageyama stuttered staring down at his best friend, his rival, his teammate, his equal, his _lover_. Tears flowed down his pale cheeks and landed like dew drops on the stark freckled cheeks below him. “H- Hinata,” he gasped out desperately, closing his eyes hoping he could open them and see him okay.

A small delicate but calloused hand was laid on his cheek and a chaste kiss on his lips making his eyes open once again, but still to the nightmare before him. “Sh- Shoyou,” he sobbed pulling him closer, making sure to cradle the boy in a way that would cause not more damage. The three others who were unhurt around him were holding similar positions, each sobbing to their red rose colored boyfriends.

Around them stood still the rest of the team; some crying, some frozen.

_What should they do?_

Asahi was startled when the source of everything began again, as if to make its leave, making him spring to action. Without a single thought, he pulled the man from the driver's seat and threw him the the ground. Ennoshita assisting, they dragged the man from where he lay, to the restaurant across the street which was still open.

The other pulled out their phones calling the authorities, their families; and despite knowing and feeling the stone cold pressure in their hearts, they still hoped.

Suga reached over and cradled Nishinoya and Hinata’s faces. _“I’m sorry.”_

Nishinoya let out a cry and long gurgle of denial, while Hinata let a small but stern, “No.” The ginger let out a small red smile, letting Suga know what was being said. _It wasn't his fault._

The three still being cradled, held hands with each other, knowing, that despite their friends being there it was time.

Minutes passed and their color seeped further and further away from them.

A crow called out and Nishinoya let out a long wheezing sigh making Daichi, Kageyama, and Tanaka freeze.

Tanaka’s anguished scream broke the glass silence accompanied by Daichi’s sobs moments later.

They were gone.  _Gone._

A hand caressed his face and he looked down. The ginger stared with tender eyes. “Don't you give up on volleyball, and don't become the king, and don't you give up on school, and don't you be a baka you baka, and don't you lose contact with the team, and don't you- and don't you-”

Kageyama smiled, eyes bright and dew filled. “Don't worry, I'll never forget you.”

Hinata looked up with glass eyes and took no more breaths. He had joined to others.

Tears ran and ran covering himself and Hinata, flowing out over the sidewalks, condemning the area.

Their family had gone, and they would not see them again in this life.

_What could they have done?_


End file.
